All I Need Is You
by QueenMimi96
Summary: It was only supposed to be a family dinner, getting to know her father's friend they'd went to visit in the Valley of Moonacre. Natalie never expected to fall for the curly-haired youngest son, never expected to lose her heart so completely. But that's exactly what she did. And now, she could never get it back. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Natalie, do behave yourself this evening. I have important guests coming over," her father snapped at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Who?" Natalie questioned, curiosity getting the better of her as he bustled about the room.

"My friend, Coueur De Noir, and his family. They have just recently mended their friendships and I have invited them over," he answered her curtly.

"Mended their friendships?" she arched an eyebrow, trying to hold back a snicker at _that_ wording.

"Mmm. They were fighting for a long time and it seems as though now they've made up,"

"So, who is all a part of his family?"

She moved her feet from off the couch she was resting them on, moving into a sitting position.

"I believe it is him, his daughter, her fiancee, her fiancee's niece, her fiancee's niece's guardian, and his son," he replied, still not looking at me as he dusted off the furniture.

"All of them?" I asked before counting on my fingers, "Six people?!"

He turned to her with a sour look plastered on his weathered face.

"Yes. And you will be nice, understand?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Yes, I know. Well, just _try_. Please? For me?" he asked in exasperation.

She huffed, "Fine."

"And wear something nice. Borrow something from your friend, please, if you would," he told her.

"What I wear isn't nice?" she shot back.

He looked at her a moment and she stared back at him before they both burst out laughing.

 **Later On...**

"Nat, you look beautiful," dad complimented me as she came downstairs in a long, royal purple dress that swished against her ankles as she walked.

"I don't feel beautiful," Natalie complained to him, "I'm wearing heels, these clothes itch, my hair is in curls, and I have to go to the bathroom,"

He just shrugged, his dark hair brushing against his shoulders, "Well, one of those can be fixed. Go on to the bathroom,"

She glared at him darkly.

"I can't," she snapped.

"Why not?"

"I don't know how to get out of this dress,"

"Ah, I see. Well, we have no choice. You have to hold it in."


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner went well and they both went to stay with her father's friends later that week. They were nicer than Natalie had expected. The Coueur was very friendly as well as his daughter, Loveday, her fiancee, Benjamin Merryweather, his daughter's fiancee's niece, Maria Merryweather, and his daughter's fiancee's niece's governess, Miss Heliotrope. His son though she had met by chance in the forest one day. He tried to attack her but once he found out that she was his father's friend's daughter, he'd released her, albeit unwillingly. He had entranced her in a way that no other boy had before.

He was beautiful - soft brown curls that just reached to the nape of his neck, chocolate-brown eyes, and full, plump lips that begged to be kissed. Over the next few weeks that they stayed with them, Natalie got to know him very well. But he didn't care for her. In fact, she thought he hated her. Yet no matter how hard she tried to tell him how she really felt, she couldn't make herself do it. And now her time was almost up.

They'd left once briefly to town for a while before coming back to the Valley but they would be going back home in a few days. The both of them were walking through the forest now, dead leaves crunching beneath our feet. Silence ensued between us but she had to say it.

"Robin, I know that by telling you this, I'm making a fool out of myself but I feel you have to know,"

Robin rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Robin, I love you."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"I've loved you since the day I first saw you. Since I first met you that day in the woods. When you first tried to attack me and held me in your arms,"

Robin turned to look at her then, his brown eyes catching the last of the fading sunlight.

"When I looked up into your eyes for the first time and I thought I would lose myself. When you wear that hat, that at first I thought was silly and that I realized I adore you in it. When you make a promise and I know that you always intend to keep it. The look in your eyes when you thought that they were hurting me," she told him, thinking back to the time she'd ventured to the De Noir castle on her own and he'd rescued her.

Robin had been stepping a bit closer to her every time she spoke. He was very near to her now.

"When I decided that I loved those feathers you put on your jacket, although it still doesn't make any sense to me why you wear them. When you call me 'princess' and before I always hated it but now I love that name,"

Robin was only a few steps away from her now.

"When you protect me all the time, no matter what you're doing, you'll drop it for me. The way you look when the moonlight shines upon your face," Natalie admitted, glancing down at her sneakers.

"When you tried to kiss me and I wanted you to so badly but I refused because I knew you were only joking,"

He was only a few inches away from her now.

"When I realized all along that it had been you who had been taking my ribbons. When you dance with me and I feel like I want to stay in your arms forever. When I breathe you in and you always smell like leather and the forest," she said softly, "And it's then that I realize that you're my true love. You always have been,"

He stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry but I felt that you needed to know that before I leave. And I know that I'm not Maria and I don't have fancy dresses and I-"

Suddenly, Robin held her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a deep and passionate kiss. One that could never be broken. One that would last forever. Finally, Robin broke the kiss. But he still held her face.

"Robin, I-I-I don't know what to say,"

"Then don't say anything. I've loved you this whole time as well. I-I've always loved your eyes, the way you smile, the way you always reach for my hand when you're scared, the way you don't care what people think, the way you always care about how I'm feeling and am concerned if I'm sick. Even the way you pout when you lose. I love everything about you. Everything. I have since i first met you. And I never want to lose you. Ever," he said to her, his voice soft.

Robin took a deep breath and Natalie wondered what he was going to say next. Suddenly, Robin knelt down on one knee. She gasped, realizing what this meant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natalie, you mean the world to me and I can't live without you... Will you marry me?"

Natalie was in shock but quickly gave her answer.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted, joy ringing in her voice.

Robin smiled, relieved and quickly put the engagement ring on her finger. He then picked her up and twirled her around.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Natalie said over and over again.

Robin kissed her again.

"You can quit saying it now, Nat,"

"No, no. I never want to quit saying it. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Robin picked her up in his strong arms and carried her back to the castle. Natalie put her arms around his neck and snuggled deep into his leather jacket.

"I can't believe that soon you'll be my husband and I'll be your wife," she said happily.

Robin grinned down at her, "You'd look absolutely beautiful in a wedding dress,"

Natalie grinned back at him and leaned up to give him a kiss. And then rested her head gently on his shoulder.

"Robin?" she asked a few minutes later as she fingered the feathers on his jacket.

"Hmm?" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"How long had you had that ring?"

Robin stopped and looked down at her.

"I got it right after you left. I didn't want to lose you and I planned to marry you one day so that would never happen again. I wanted you to always be her with me at Moonacre,"

Natalie got out of Robin's arms and turned to face him.

"Robin, you kept a ring for me that long?" she asked, gently caressing his face.

"I told you. I've always loved you. And I've always wanted to marry you. I wanted to be married the day you came back,"

"Oh, Robin."

Natalie captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much, Robin De Noir," she whispered against his lips afterward.

She looked up into his deep brown eyes. He smiled and picked her up into his arms once more.

"And I you." he whispered into her ear.

He began walking again. They were halfway to the castle now. When they finally arrived, Robin set her down on her feet and kissed her gently on the lips before departing back to the De Noir castle. Once inside, Natalie shared the great news with everyone. After all the congratulations, she finally reached her room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe it. Soon I'll be Mrs. Robin De Noir." she said to herself.

She sighed with contentment. Suddenly, Natalie grinned an impish grin and ran to her desk by the window. She picked up a pen and a piece of parchment and began writing names. But she quickly stopped and laughed at herself at being so childish. There would be plenty of time to pick out baby names when they had children of her own. Natalie once again laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

 **The Next Day...**

"Natalie. Natalie." someone softly whispered in her ear.

Natalie slowly opened her eyes to see Robin kneeling on the floor beside her bed.

"Good morning, princess," he said and then softly kissed her.

"Mmm," Natalie murmured, "Good morning, my Prince Charming,"

"I don't think I'll ever be a Prince Charming," he laughed.

Suddenly, Robin took her hand in his.

"Come with me. I want to show you something,"

Robin led her through Loveday's secret passage and into the fresh sunlight, all the while holding her hand, guiding her through the forest.

"Robin, where are we going?" she asked him.

He laughed.

"Do you ever quit talking, princess?"

"I would if you'd answer my questions," Natalie grumbled.

He just chuckled in response and kept walking. She followed him to a hidden brook near the tree that they had found the pearls in.

"Oh, Robin, it's beautiful!"

"Do you really think so? I found it last night on my way home and I thought of you. I...thought maybe I could build our house here."

Robin looked up at her expectantly.

"Robin, that'd be absolutely wonderful! i'd love it here!" she beamed up at him.

"And I've been thinking. For the wedding ring... I thought maybe you'd want my mother's..." Robin trailed off.

"Robin, I-I couldn't possibly-" she started to protest.

"No, I _want_ you to. You can't refuse." he cut her off, smiling.

Slowly, a smile split Natalie's face and she walked over to Robin to hug him.

"Thank you." she said against his chest.

"Anything for my princess." he said, burying his face in her wavy black hair.

Suddenly, Robin tensed and tightened his grip on Natalie.

"Robin, wha-" she started to ask.

"Shhh." he whispered, putting his fingers against her lips.

She pushed his fingers out of the way.

"What's going-"

"I heard something. Now, shhh..." he said, looking around to see what had made that sound.

CRUNCH. Natalie froze. Suddenly, a rabbit hopped out from behind a bush and they both began to laugh at themselves. Natalie turned to Robin then.

"Let's go tell the others our good news about the house, shall we?" she asked him, smiling and he returned the gesture, taking her hand in his as they walked off.


End file.
